


Don’t Blame The Moon

by ArsonEmbre



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fear, First Kiss, Full Moon, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Moonlight, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: I actually have a secret that I haven’t told anyone, at all, ever.
Relationships: Past Axel/Demyx, Referenced Axel/Saïx
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Kudos: 6





	Don’t Blame The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Moonlight

I was um...scared of the moon until the age of fifteen.

Please don’t laugh. There’s a legitimate reason for it.

My earliest memory is of a yellow house burning down in the middle of the night. I remember thinking that the flames were a million feet tall and brighter than the sun. I can still see the roof caving in and smell the burning wood like it happened yesterday. But the thing that always sticks out in that memory is the crystal clear picture of a full moon sitting right over it.

Mom told me that I was remembering our very first house, and that it burned down because of the fireplace we had. I always knew that, but I guess as a kid I made the moon out to be this bad luck symbol.

When I was five or six, I think one of my uncles played a trick on me. I definitely remember someone, a man, telling me that the crescent moon was a monster that would climb down from the sky and eat me if I ever did anything bad and didn’t apologize for it. And like...what kind of sicko tells that to a kid? After that, I could never sleep with the curtains open and had recurring nightmares about a Pacman moon chasing me down the street. That stayed with me until I was nine.

At eleven years old, I watched my very first werewolf movie with my older brother. Looking at it now, it’s pretty shit, but it scared me back then. I learned that werewolves apparently have a connection to the moon. When I asked my brother why, he said, “Because the moon is cursed.”

I didn’t know he was joking. I took it to heart, and that’s when everything really started to fall to shit. Every time I looked at the moon after that, bad things would happen. I’m sure it was all a bunch of terrible coincidences, but I was convinced that the moon actually brought bad luck and went out of my way to avoid it whenever possible.

Then I turned fifteen and met the most amazing guy ever. His name was Axel and we became friends very quickly. We were almost literally joined at the hip ever since that first day and it was great.

It was during a summer night when it happened. We were sitting outside right under the moon and my heart was beating out of my fucking chest. I had caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of my eye but I  _ did not _ want to look at the moon.

“Doesn’t that kinda look like a face?”

But of course, I eventually had to. The face Axel was talking about was  _ on  _ the moon, and I forced myself to look at it very briefly so he wouldn’t think I was weird. We talked about it for a little while before things got quiet. At first, I thought I had done something wrong. He kept giving me with this weird look the entire time. It only made sense when he leaned in to kiss me. It was my very first.

Nothing bad happened after that. That kiss was enough to convince me that my silly childhood fear was just that: silly.

Axel and I stayed together for many years and spent so many nights sitting under the moon. I still cherish those moments and hold them close to my heart. Even if he doesn’t.

Axel’s getting married to a wonderful guy soon. They sent me an invitation to their...moonlight themed wedding. Believe me, I’m not stupid enough to blame the moon for the pain that I feel. It has nothing to do with this.

I just can’t look at it anymore.


End file.
